The present invention relates to composite panels having two outer layers and a core, said core featuring a mixture containing a filler material and a binding agent, and relates also to the use of such composite panels.
Composite panels with two outer layers and a core comprising a mixture of granular filler material and a binding agent are known from patent document DE-PS 28 42 858 which stipulates that the core material must contain at least 42.5 wt % Al(OH).sub.3, and that fluid, organic, reacting-type resin mixtures, i.e. essentially duroplastics must be employed as the binding agent.
Such composite panels do not satisfy all requirements as the brittleness of the binding agents limits the formability of the panels. In particular the ease and extent to which known composite panels can be bent e.g. for shaping into structural and facade elements is limited.